


A summer afternoon

by wingsofaboy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Also books description for Caspian because fuck the movies that's why, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aslan is a cat, M/M, Slice of Life, This is kind of pointless but also kind of cute I guess, This is probably very OOC, as in a domestic not domesticated cat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund si grattò la tempia e scosse il capo. "È solo un gatto, Caspian."</p>
<p>"No, pensaci. Si è fatto trovare guarda caso un giorno in cui non c'era nessuno in casa per farci passare un po' di tempo tra noi, ma adesso è qui a tenerci d'occhio – come si dice, ti sta facendo da <i>chaperon</i>."<br/>Edmund rise. "Mi serve uno <i>chaperon</i>?"</p>
<p>Il grosso gatto dorato miagolò forte e Caspian lo indicò con il pollice, gli occhi spalancati e le sopracciglia inarcate. "Scommetto che se provassi a fare qualcosa cercherebbe di fermarmi."</p>
<p>Edmund stirò le gambe e sospirò. "Cosa vuoi fare, assassinarmi?"</p>
<p>"Pensavo più che altro di darti un bacio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A summer afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la terza settimana al **COW-T5** @ [Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) per la Seconda Sfida, prompt: _Qualcosa di vecchio_. _Credo_ che la mia ultima fanfic sul Casmund risalga circa al 26 Gennaio 2011 (yes I checked).
> 
> Questa è un'AU che ho in mente da, be', un bel po'. In realtà è un pezzettino di un'AU molto più grande, ma il tempo e la voglia di scrivere scarseggiano un po' sempre. Grazie al cielo esiste il COWT! XD Spero comunque che se la vogliate leggere non vi annoi troppo e magari vi piaccia un pochino. :) E #gociprie! \o\

Edmund si chinò in avanti per grattarsi il polpaccio nudo che graffiava contro gli scalini di pietra del portico, il petto premuto contro il libro che stava precariamente in bilico sulle ginocchia. La giornata non era male. Edmund voltò pagina e più per abitudine che per noia corse con gli occhi a cercare le linee di dialogo nel testo, e andò avanti così per una pagina e mezza solo per poi castigarsi mentalmente e tornare indietro per riprendere la narrazione da dove l'aveva interrotta.

Il libro era bello. Più o meno. Era quel genere di racconto fantastico ed epico per cui Lucy andava pazza, e sebbene non l'avrebbe ammesso ad altri che non fossero sua sorella anche lui aveva un debole per quelle storie – giganti, streghe, fauni e cavalieri avevano un fascino raro, e qualche volta non era male fuggire in qualcuno di quei luoghi immaginari e scappare un po' dal mondo reale che lo circondava. Per quanto banale fosse, certe volte aiutava.

Un soffio di vento si insinuò tra le pagine ed Edmund le lisciò con una manata, seccato dall'interruzione, ma invece che riprendere a leggere sollevò gli occhi, come se fosse stato attirato o distratto da qualcosa e per poco non cacciò un grido di sorpresa quando, in piedi sul vialetto di casa sua, vide una figura familiare che teneva tra le braccia un cesto da cui spuntava un felino altrettanto familiare.

"Caspian?"

Caspian sorrise, bilanciò la cesta contro il gomito, e sollevò la mano in segno di saluto. "Ciao! Ho trovato il vostro gatto! Era nel mio giardino a sonnecchiare tra le rose di mia zia. L'ho riconosciuto subito e ho pensato di riportarlo indietro. Almeno non dovrete fare un sacco di volantini, eh?"

Mentre parlava Caspian aveva preso ad avanzare, con i suoi denti bianchi scoperti e i suoi capelli dorati che brillavano alla luce del sole, ed Edmund era rimasto seduto, il libro abbandonato sui gradini del portico e le ginocchia strette al petto, dolorosamente conscio di quanto fosse magrolino e palliduccio in confronto al ragazzo che stava a pochi passi da lui.

Edmund scattò in piedi, una mano sulla fronte per ripararsi gli occhi dal sole. "Non è nostro."

Caspian si fermò ai piedi dei tre gradini del portico di casa Pevensie e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte; lui e il gatto sembrarono scambiarsi una lunga occhiata e poi Caspian, le sopracciglia aggrottate, chiese: "No? A me sembrava proprio il vostro… Ops."

"No! Ehm…" Edmund si coprì il viso con la mano e sollevò il piede per grattarsi il polpaccio con la punta della ciabatta. "È il nostro nel senso che dici tu, ma non è _nostro_." Edmund sospirò e i suoi occhi caddero sul grosso gatto dorato che si bilanciava nella cesta e che, con indulgenza, faceva scorrere i grandi occhi castani da un ragazzo all'altro.

"Aslan non è il nostro gatto, nel senso, non è addomesticato, va e viene come piace a lui, solo che sembra abbia una preferenza per noi. È complicato." Poi aggiunse: "Però sì, quello è Aslan. Il nostro gatto."

"Che però non è vostro." Caspian rise, depose la cesta sul porticato, e accarezzò l'orecchio di Aslan che prese a fargli le fusa in segno di apprezzamento. "Scusa, amico mio. Magari ti sarebbe piaciuto restare di più a dormire nel giardino di mia zia, eh?"

"Oh, ci sarebbe rimasto." Caspian inarcò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione ed Edmund scrollò le spalle, la mano praticamente schiacciata contro i suoi occhi. "Aslan non fa mai qualcosa che non gli piace. Questo almeno è quello che dice Lucy. Per lei Aslan la sa più lunga di tutti noi, ecco perché gli lascia sempre da mangiare." Edmund rise. "Il che potrebbe essere anche il motivo per cui finisce per tornare sempre da noi…"

Aslan accettò pazientemente le carezze di Caspian ancora per un momento e poi, veloce come il vento, schizzò fuori dalla cesta e Edmund fece appena in tempo a spostare il piede quando il grosso gatto gli passò tra le gambe e corse via, insinuandosi nella fessura della porta d'ingresso aperta.

Edmund traballò e fu solo per la prontezza di Caspian nell'afferrarlo sotto le ascelle che non cadde rovinosamente a terra.

"Ed eccolo che va," mormorò Edmund a corto di fiato seguendo l'animale con lo sguardo, quasi aspettandosi di vederlo ricomparire da un momento all'altro sulla porta e sentirlo miagolare forte, ma il gatto era sparito e alla fine Edmund si fece forza e ritornò sui suoi piedi prima di sollevare nuovamente il viso in direzione dell'altro ragazzo. Caspian sorrise nell'incontrare il suo sguardo.

"Allora…"

"Allora." Edmund si fece forza e sorrise a sua volta. "Grazie per averci riportato Aslan. Nel senso, è stato gentile da parte tua. Lucy sarà contenta."

"È in casa? Posso salutarla?"

"No, non c'è…" Edmund si voltò nuovamente verso la porta d'ingresso socchiusa alle sue spalle ed espirò. "Non c'è nessuno. A parte, va be'. Sono tutti usciti a fare… chissà che cosa." Edmund sentiva i palmi delle mani sudati, il fiato corto, il viso che gli andava a fuoco e un brivido gelido attraversargli la schiena. Se Lucy fosse stata lì avrebbe cominciato a raccontare alcune delle sue storie assurde, come che Aslan l'aveva fatto apposta, ad addormentarsi sotto le rose della zia di Caspian proprio quel pomeriggio, per fare in modo che Caspian venisse a casa proprio in quel momento.

Ma Lucy non c'era. E neanche Peter, il che avrebbe evitato tutta la tensione e tutto l'imbarazzo che Edmund stava provando in questo momento.

"Te li saluto quando tornano, se vuoi. Dico che sei passato."

"Okay. Grazie."

"Okay."

"Edmund?"

"Credo tu debba andare? Avrai cose da fare, e io stavo per finire il mio libro, perciò…"

Caspian si fece avanti e afferrò con sicurezza il braccio di Edmund, come se volesse evitare che svanisse davanti ai suoi occhi in una nuvola di fumo. Edmund guardò verso il basso, improvvisamente molto interessato ad una macchiolina spuntata chissà come sulla sua ciabatta. Quel polpaccio lo stava davvero mandando fuori di testa. "Oppure," biascicò, gli occhi rivolti ancora al pavimento e il viso che stava a poco a poco diventando sempre più caldo.

Percepì, più che vederlo, Caspian chinarsi verso di lui, forse per cercare di vedere anche lui cosa Edmund stesse guardando con tanto interesse. "Mh? Scusa, non ti ho sentito."

Edmund alzò lo sguardo. "Oppure, dicevo, puoi entrare. Per una mezzora. È quasi l'ora del tè," aggiunse, come spiegazione. "Magari è la volta buona che qualcuno insegni ad un americano un po' di civiltà."

Caspian rise con la testa gettata all'indietro e Edmund si morse il labbro inferiore, sentendosi un po' in colpa per il modo in cui rimaneva lì ad ammirare i suoi capelli che oscillavano al vento, il suo viso abbronzato, gli occhi brillanti, le spalle forti, le mani grandi di cui sentiva ancora la presa sui fianchi.

"Per me va bene." La voce di Caspian irruppe nei suoi pensieri. "Ma niente _scones_. Quella roba non è davvero commestibile."

"Incivile," commentò Edmund scuotendo il capo e con un gesto della mano indicò la porta, facendo strada.

L'aria fuori era fresca, e dentro casa riusciva ad esserlo ancora di più. Salvo per le grandi vetrate del soggiorno che davano sul giardino sul retro, tutte le altre finestre della casa erano socchiuse, lasciando l'ambiente quasi in penombra. Caspian lasciò le scarpe all'ingresso e dopo aver accettato un paio di ciabatte da Edmund lo seguì in cucina lungo lo stretto corridoio che attraversava tutta la casa dall'ingresso fino sul retro.

La cucina era un ambiente spazioso abbastanza per una famiglia di sei persone abituata a ricevere ospiti. Un grande tavolo di legno si trovava quasi al centro della stanza e quando Edmund riuscì a convincere Caspian a mettersi seduto ("Posso aiutarti!" "No, sei un ospite. Insisto!") mise il bollitore sul fuoco, tirò fuori il servizio da tè dalla credenza e dal frigo estrasse un piatto con su alcune tartine preparate da qua madre quella stessa mattina; poi, colto da un'ispirazione improvvisa, agguantò anche alcuni biscotti dalla mensola sopra la sua testa, e depositò il tutto sul tavolo dopo essersi premurato di disporre due o tre tovagliette di vimini per sé e il suo ospite.

"Tu fai sul serio, eh?"

Edmund arrossì e si strinse nelle spalle. "Se bisogna fare una cosa, almeno facciamola bene."

"Mi sembra giusto."

Il bollitore fischiò ed Edmund scattò via, e per un momento fu impegnato a vuotare l'acqua nella teiera con l'infuso e a preparare le tazze per sé e il suo ospite. Dopo alcuni minuti di conversazione latente, chiese: "Latte e zucchero?"  
Caspian rise. "Io non dico niente, fai tu. O mi sentirò dare dell'incivile di nuovo."

Edmund sbuffò divertito. "Più di dieci anni nel Regno Unito e ancora non sai fare un tè come si deve."

"Non ho nemmeno perso l'accento, da quello che mi dicono."

"È vero anche questo."

Edmund preparò le tazze per entrambi e servì la prima a Caspian che l'accettò con un grazie appena borbottato, e quando anche Edmund si fu seduto cominciarono a mangiare. Caspian accettò solo una tazza di tè, ma mangiò la maggior parte delle tartine e ingoiò senza lamentarsi uno _scone_ che era rimasto in mezzo ai biscotti.

"Dove credi che sia finito?"

Edmund bevve un sorso di tè dalla sua tazza e poi inarcò le sopracciglia. "Dove sia finito chi?"

"Aslan?" Caspian prese un'altra tartina, ne mangiò metà e si strinse nelle spalle. "Siamo venuti in casa ma non l'ho più visto."

Edmund sbatté le palpebre e si guardò intorno, come se si aspettasse di vedere il gatto appollaiato sul mobile o con il muso che spuntava dalla porta della cucina. "Non ne ho idea. Te l'ho detto, fa sempre come gli pare. Magari è in stanza di Lucy, al piano di sopra. Finisci tu le tartine?"

Caspian finì le tartine, Edmund abbandonò piatti e tazze nel lavello, e quando entrarono in salone trovarono che ad aspettarli c'era Aslan, seduto sul davanzale di una finestra che li fissava dall'altro lato della stanza. Edmund rise. "Ecco Aslan."

I due si sedettero sul divano davanti alla tv accesa a basso volume, Edmund con le gambe incrociate sotto il corpo e Caspian lungo disteso contro lo schienale, lo sguardo di entrambi che andava ora alla televisione, ora all'altro ragazzo, ora verso il gatto. Aslan miagolò forte e si strofinò la grande zampa sul muso, gli occhi marroni sempre vigili; Edmund aveva imparato a non farci troppo caso, nel corso del tempo, ma Caspian continuava a trovarlo divertente.

"Sai, credo che tua sorella non abbia torto su Aslan."

"Susan pensa che sono tutti giochi da bambini e che Aslan torni solo perché gli diamo da mangiare."

"Intendevo l'altra tua sorella."

Edmund si grattò la tempia e scosse il capo. "È solo un gatto, Caspian."

"No, pensaci. Si è fatto trovare guarda caso un giorno in cui non c'era nessuno in casa per farci passare un po' di tempo tra noi, ma adesso è qui a tenerci d'occhio – come si dice, ti sta facendo da _chaperon_."  
Edmund rise. "Mi serve uno _chaperon_?"

Il grosso gatto dorato miagolò forte e Caspian lo indicò con il pollice, gli occhi spalancati e le sopracciglia inarcate. "Scommetto che se provassi a fare qualcosa cercherebbe di fermarmi."

Edmund stirò le gambe e sospirò. "Cosa vuoi fare, assassinarmi?"

"Pensavo più che altro di darti un bacio."

Edmund arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie sotto lo sguardo azzurro e brillante dell'altro, e una risatina gli morì sulle labbra quando si rese conto che Caspian non stava affatto scherzando.

"Sei serio?"

"Serissimo."

"Non so se sia una grande idea…"

"Se non vuoi no."

Edmund deglutì a vuoto. "Non è che non voglio…" Era che era strano, trovarsi lì, con Caspian così vicino, soltanto per sé. Caspian era l'amico di Peter. Caspian era il ragazzo con cui i suoi genitori avrebbero voluto vedere Susan. Secondo tutti, Caspian non era niente per Edmund. Non poteva. Due persone così diverse, con interessi così apparentemente diversi, nessuno avrebbe mai pensato, nessuno avrebbe mai nemmeno sospettato che questa cosa esistesse tra loro e che crescesse in questo modo, alla luce del giorno, quando attorno non c'era altro che un vecchio gatto vagabondo più saggio di molti umani.

Edmund si spostò i capelli dalla fronte e una mano scivolò alla gamba solo per poi fermarsi al ginocchio quando si accorse che, dopotutto, il polpaccio aveva smesso di prudergli.

"Okay," biascicò e poi sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo. "Okay, facciamo questa cosa del bacio."

"Okay."

Caspian stava arrossendo. Edmund sorrise. "Comincio io, o…?"

Aslan miagolò forte, saltò giù dalla finestra, attraversò la stanza e diede solo una rapida occhiata all'indietro prima di sventolare la coda vaporosa e sgusciare fuori dalla porta. Caspian rise. "Il tuo _chaperon_ è scappato."

"Non è molto bravo nel suo lavoro."

"Era tutto un suo piano per averci qui da soli. Quel gatto è un genio."

"Smettila di parlare come Lucy."

"Be', anche Lucy è un genio, allora."

"Forse dovresti baciare Lucy, dopotutto."

"Ma io voglio baciare te."

Edmund arrossì vistosamente ma riuscì in qualche modo a respirare quando si accorse che anche le guance di Caspian erano scarlatte. Sentendosi improvvisamente molto grande e molto responsabile, nonostante l'altro ragazzo avesse due anni in più di lui, allungò una mano e accarezzò il viso di Caspian e poi, piano, pianissimo, si vennero incontro, il fiato caldo e tremolante che si incontrava a metà strada, uno sfiorarsi di labbra, poi un tocco più intenso, la carezza della lingua, gli occhi chiusi, e tutto il mondo che intorno a loro incessantemente vorticava, vorticava, vorticava.

Si separarono dopo un momento, per riprendere fiato, e aprirono gli occhi. La stanza non era cambiata un granché da prima, ma era cambiato tutto. Edmund sorrise. Caspian gli baciò la guancia e poi lo abbracciò e rimasero ancora così, accoccolati sul divano, come se non sapessero più cosa fare o cosa dire o cosa pensare.

"Direi che è andata bene."

Edmund si stava trovando a suo agio aggrappato lì com'era alla maglietta di Caspian, l'orecchio premuto contro il suo petto dove riusciva a distinguere il battito del suo cuore.

"Sì, è andata bene."

Caspian gli accarezzò i capelli, la nuca, un pezzetto di pelle che spuntava dalla maglietta. Avrebbe voluto andare più in basso, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva sciupare quello che era appena successo. Si limitò a posare la mano contro la sua scapola da sopra la maglietta, il mento appoggiato sopra la sua testa.

Da un minuto all'altro sarebbe potuto succedere di tutto – qualcuno che rientrava in casa, un braccio indolenzito, il suono di un telefono che li avrebbe fatti saltare sul divano come fossero stati colti in flagrante a fare qualcosa di proibito, ma per il momento nessuno dei due si mosse, nessuno dei due parlò. Quello era solo un momento, ma era un momento loro, i cui unici spettatori che mai avrebbero tradito il segreto erano lo schermo opaco di una televisione dimenticata accesa e un grosso gatto dorato e non addomesticato che li guardava con i suoi profondi occhi marroni mentre faceva le fusa contro lo stipite della porta.


End file.
